So Happy Together
by Jeanette Calabrese
Summary: This is a story that is about each of the canon couples and what they do one day. It is something I've been writting for a friend's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**So Happy Together:**

**Introduction**

**I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes.**

It was a busy morning at the Seville home. Dave was about to leave for an early meeting, which meant the boys would be watched by none other than Mrs. Miller.

Normally the boys would have complained that 'they were nearly fifteen and didn't need a babysitter'; or everyone's personal favorite, 'fine, but does it have to be Mrs. Miller?'. But today they didn't mind having her babysit because she was bringing the girls, who didn't have a rehearsal or anything else planned, with her, and the boys loved nothing more than spending time with the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Happy Together:**

**Alvin & Brittany**

**Battle of the Sexes:**

**I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes.**

Alvin, who has been Brittany's boyfriend for the past two years, had decided to do something he and Brittany hadn't done for a while because it wasn't safe for anyone involved, play a board game.

Anyone who didn't know Alvin or Brittany would think this was a joke, but it wasn't. The last time all six of them played Monopoly together Alvin landed on Chance, the card said to collect five hundred dollars from all player(s). Everyone, but Alvin and Brittany had already lost and all she had left was five hundred dollars in monopoly money, meaning she had lost and Alvin had won. However before he could collect his money he had taunted Brittany and she flipped the game board and the pieces flew.

Long story short Jeanette ended up in the Emergency Room because the race car was lodged in her throat. But today would be better, mostly because this was a card game and there were no small pieces to choke on, but also because it would be just Alvin and Brittany playing and those kinds of clumsy things didn't happen to them.

Alvin was just splitting the cards when the door bell rang. "Hello Miss Miller; thanks for coming on such short notice. Hello girls." Dave said when he opened the front door. He adjusted his collar and tie, "How are you all?" He asked, but all four of them answered at once, making it impossible to tell what any of them were saying.

'Girls,' Alvin thought as he rolled his eyes, 'No matter how old they are, they all act the same.' As came around the corner he saw Simon hurry up the basement stairs, nearly tripping in the process. Then Theodore came down the stairs, probably from his bedroom.

"BOYS!" Dave called loudly, not realizing they were only a few feet behind him.

"RIGHT HERE DAVE!" Alvin replied, to Dave's surprise, equally as loud.

"Sorry, I'm leaving now. The house is in one piece and I expect it to stay that way." Dave said to the boys.

"Dave," Simon said with a small chuckle, "We're fourteen, I think we can handle it," Dave nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Then everyone broke up, Simon invited Jeanette down to his lab, where they had already spent most of the summer. Miss Miller went to the den to watch television, while Theodore and Eleanor went to the kitchen to watch their favorite show on the cooking channel.

"Oh Carlos! How could you cheat on Emily with her Evil twin sister Jessica!" Miss Miller bellowed, which told everyone she was watching her story. And if you interrupted her during her story you were somehow roped into watching it too; needless to say, no one bothered Miss Miller unless the house was on fire or someone was dying.

This left Brittany and Alvin standing alone in front of the door. He kissed Brittany lightly and said, "Right this way Brittany, the fun awaits," Alvin said taking her hand and led her to the table he set up under the loft.

"A game?" Brittany asked as Alvin nodded, "if you say so… Battle of the Sexes? Sounds great, you'll finally see girls are smarter than boys, but promise not to get too upset when you lose and flip the board again."

"Brittany, my love," Alvin said taking a seat across from her, "don't worry, I won't lose. And you're the one who flipped the table." Alvin said with a smirk.

"Details, details," Brittany said as Alvin reached for a card, "Wait!" she said, swatting his hand away from his deck, "Haven't you heard of ladies first?" Brittany picked up the first card and frowned, she knew Alvin knew the answer, "In a musical, what do you call the group of singers who accompany the soloist?"

"That would be the chorus! Isn't what you were in the school's last musical?" Alvin asked as his competitive nature set in. "Hand over the card! I get a point!"

"And that's all you'll get." Brittany replied with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Brittany, what is the company Rolex best known for making?" Alvin asked in return.

"Watches," Brittany said plainly, "didn't you just break the one Dave bought to replace the last one he bought?" Now the game was really about to begin.

"Haha, here's your card!" Alvin said slamming the card on the table.

The game had been going pretty well, now there were only two cards left in each pile. Brittany realized she was tied with Alvin as they got over the most recent laughing fit over Brittany's last answer. Simon and Jeanette were coming up from the basement, their arms full of odd objects, cloths, cardboard, packing materials, and a carton of eggs. As they were heading for the stairs Jeanette dropped a cloth and reached to pick it up.

"Alvin, who wrote the book series The Baby-Sitters Club?" Brittany asked, trying to ignore her sister and continue the game.

"Oh, I believe that would be Ann M. Martin; that was my favorite book series when I was six." Jeanette said as she carefully climbed the steps.

"Jeanette! Why did you do that? We're trying to play a game, you just ruined it!" Brittany yelled up the stairs after her sister.

"Britt., it's alright, we'll just make you're last card and this one," Alvin said grabbing one of his cards at random, "our last points since we are tied, deal?"

"Fine, but it's still your turn to answer," Brittany agreed. She slowly picked up a card, praying Alvin wouldn't know the answer, whatever it was.

"I'm waiting…" Alvin complained.

"Hush! What highly absorbent paper do you use when pressing flowers?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"Uh… Paper towels?" Alvin guessed, "What kind of questions are these? Did you even know that?"

"That's not the point, but yes I did know that." Brittany lied because she wouldn't have gotten that right either.

"So that's a no, whatever. Brittany, this is only thing that stands between you and victory." Alvin said holding up the final card, "the female population of the world is counting on you to prove that girls truly are smarter and better than boys."

"Would you stop trying to build the suspense? I'm getting old here!" Brittany said impatiently.

"Your question is…" Alvin started, "What position does English soccer star David Beckham play?"

Brittany knew the answer to this one! For the past year she had been obsessed with David Beckham, not because she like soccer or knew anything about it, but she thought David Beckham was unbelievably hot! "David Beckham is a…" Brittany was saying when an egg fell from the loft above them and landed on Brittany's head and cracked. She shrieked and squealed as the yoke and albumen oozed down her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**So Happy Together:**

**Simon & Jeanette**

**Egg Drop Flop:**

**I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes.**

"I really want to tell her Simon; I do, but… I just don't know how to," Theodore explained to Simon, hoping for some helpful advice.

Simon snorted, "So you come to me, your brother who has the same problem, with no solution?" Simon replied with a smile.

"So… you've got nothing? No helpful advice?" Theodore said sadly.

"Sorry Theodore. I may have an I.Q. far greater than most of America, but when it comes to girls and this kinda of thing, you should ask Alvin." Simon said while he grabbed a few books off a shelf, "I have o clue how to tell Jeanette I'm in love with her, but I have to try."

And with that Simon left with his books to allow Theodore to think. He went downstairs, and passed Alvin, who was setting up a table under the loft to play a game with Brittany. He continued, without acknowledging his brother, to the basement. He walked straight to a table in the middle of the room and placed the books on it. He then went to a cabinet and grabbed many materials out of it, opened a small cooler and pulled out a carton of eggs.

The door bell rang while he was setting up and he heard Dave, Miss Miller, and the girls all talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He placed two new note pads on the table, then turned on his heal and ran up the stairs, almost falling flat on his face in the process.

On his way to the door he met Alvin, who was coming from his table he had finished setting up, and Theodore, who was coming downstairs form his room.

"Boys!" Dave called, not realizing they were only a few feet behind him, "Sorry, I'm leaving now, I want this house to be in one piece when I get back." Said Dave as he left and closed the door.

"Right this way Jeanette, I set up a variety of materials down in the lab, to practice for the egg drop next week." Simon said as he guided Jeanette to the basement. He knew that both he and Jeanette would have done perfectly well without any practice, but he wanted to something he could do in his sleep so he could focus all his attention on how to tell Jeanette he loved her.

They were first to leave the entry way, and once they had left everyone took their lead and dispersed as well. "So, Simon… um, what are our rules?" Jeanette asked while she followed Simon down the stairs, tripping on the last step, Simon had turned around to answer her and caught her. "Thanks Simon, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Simon tugged on his collar, "Uh, probably on the floor," he tried to joke, "Uh… Rules: No Parachutes and we're going to be checked on mass and size so record them before we go up to the loft to test." Simon said quickly. He handed Jeanette one of the note pads and they both got to work.

'Jeanette; I have to tell yo-. No, no. Um… Jean, I'm; no. Not that casual! Jeanie, I. No, that's really cheesy…, but what if she'll think cheesy is sweet?' Simon thought while he absent-mindedly built his egg drop test subject.

And, it just so happened Jeanette was thinking as well, 'Ellie and Britt. are right. I should just tell Simon how I feel… Everyone says he's in love with me, but is too nervous to say anything, just like I am. Oh, why can't love be as simple as Rocket Science?'

Simon was just adding his a few final notes of his experiment's dimensions on his note pad when he looked up to see a very distant looking Jeanette. "Jeanie, are you alright?" Simon asked, slightly leaning towards her, causing her to jolt back into consciousness.

"Sorry," Jeanette said, blushing, "What did you say Simon?"

He replied with a warm smile, "You seemed distracted, I just wanted to know if anything was wrong."

"Oh, I'm fine, I was just thinking about…, never mind; are you done? It's already been," Jeanette said as she glanced to the clock on the wall, "seven minutes since we started.

Simon chuckled, "Yeah, we really have done too many egg drops, haven't we?" Jeanette laughed and nodded as they stood up and carried their seven minute creations upstairs with a carton of eggs.

'Come on Simon, you can tell her, you can do this,… I think.' Simon thought while he and Jeanette walked through the kitchen where Theodore and Eleanor were decorating cakes on opposite sides of the room. Then they walked into the entry way and heard Brittany and Alvin laughing. Jeanette studied how natural and happy her sister looked. She slowed her pace and ended up dropping a cloth.

"Alvin," Brittany said while Simon continued up the stairs and Jeanette was picking up her cloth, "Who wrote the book series 'The Baby-Sitter's Club'?"

Jeanette grabbed the cloth and turned to the stairs. Without thinking she said, "I believe that would be Ann M. Martin, I loved that book when I was seven." Carefully she climbed the stairs.

"Jeanette! That messed up our game! Now I only have one question left to ask!" Brittany yelled after her younger sister.

Jeanette met Simon at the top of the stairs with a frown and wet eyes. She wanted to run, but Simon was blocking her path. "Don't listen to her Jeanie," Simon told her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and handed her an egg.. He couldn't bear to see her cry, "She's just upset because she didn't know that answer."

She smiled a little, "Thanks Simon, you always know what to say to make me feel better." She turned to the railing and set her egg drop contraption on the edge while she delicately held her egg.

Simon, however, forgot all about the egg drop the moment Jeanette said those words. It was all he needed to get himself to tell her, "I love you Jeanette!" He blurted out.

Jeanette was over-joyed and surprised. She turned to him, also forgetting about the experiment. "Simon, I love you too, I always have for a long time no-," Jeanette was saying when she and Simon heard an ear-piercing shriek. They ran to the railing and looked over it to see a shocked Brittany with an egg that had fallen on her head and was oozing in her hair.


End file.
